


Break the Levee

by beekeepercain



Series: Shorts of Shame [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Askbox Fic, Jus in Bello 2013, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/pseuds/beekeepercain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I still take no responsibility of my RPF whatsoever. Today, all due responsibilities are on the fuckers themselves, they clearly cannot behave in public spaces.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Break the Levee

**Author's Note:**

> I still take no responsibility of my RPF whatsoever. Today, all due responsibilities are on the fuckers themselves, they clearly cannot behave in public spaces.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

They'd barely closed the door behind them when it started. Jensen's back and head hit the wall when the older came onto him and forced their lips together.  
The taller's fingers were in his hair soon enough, dragging, pulling him closer, sliding on his neck - Misha's lips slipped off his and captured his earlobe instead, his breathing heavy and loud against the organ.  
  
"Think we crossed the line?" he asked, breathless, fingers pushing down the younger's pants.  
  
"Nah" was all Jensen could reply.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~


End file.
